1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a photographing apparatus, and more particularly, to a photographing apparatus that may minimize noise and may prevent a signal in a high luminance region from being clipped.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital image capturing apparatuses, such as digital cameras, video cameras, and the like, include an imaging device. Imaging devices with improved sensitivity are widely used. Thus, when the same image is captured, image signals having relatively large signal levels may be obtained. However, since an improvement in sensitivity of imaging devices does not cause an improvement in saturation sensitivity, when ISO sensitivity is set low, a signal in a high luminance region may be clipped.
Thus, in order to prevent the signal in the high luminance region from being clipped, ISO sensitivity may be set equal to or greater than 100, which is reference sensitivity. However, since, in the case of high ISO sensitivity, a gain of minimum sensitivity needs to be set high, a signal to noise ratio (SNR) may be reduced.